


know

by ballerinaroy



Series: together or not at all [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: One year, the three of them, the way it’s always been.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: together or not at all [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632493
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	know

“When did you know?”

“That I wanted pizza for dinner?” Harry asked, clearly confused.

Hermione giggled, “No, but good choice there. When did you _know_?”

It’s their anniversary week of sorts. One year, the three of them, the way it’s always been.

“I’ve already told you, I didn’t know until I knew. One moment we were in Hogsmeade laughing and making a registry and the next moment I’m standing among all your packed boxes feeling like I wanted to cry because I didn’t want you to leave me.”

“Come on,” Hermione insisted, the historian of the group. “There had to be some moment, before.”

Harry shrugged, nudging Ron with his foot who’d been observing the conversation looking amused.

“You two go then,” Harry said, “There had to be some moment for you, otherwise you wouldn’t’ve just run out after me.”

“That’s easy,” Ron answered, swallowing his bite. “Fifth year.”

They both blinked at him.

“It was after that bi-“

“Ron!”

“Big toad,” Ron said defiantly, winking at Harry. “Took away your broom. We borrowed a school broom and you came to help me practice. We were walking back and you looked at me all sheepish and started thanking me when I’d been the one to ask you to practice anyway.”

They continued to stare at him.

“What?” he asked, “It wasn’t a big moment or anything, I just thought it was nice being appreciated. Being with you.” 

“It’s sweet,” Harry said quietly, knocking their knees together.

They smiled at one another for a moment and then looked away shyly cheeks red.

“What about you, Hermione?” Harry asked her quietly.

Despite their refusal to look at one another, she could tell they were both pleased. Hermione let the mirth infect the room for a moment more, dabbing her mouth with a napkin and folding it neatly.

“Sixth year,” she answered, “In was in the spring, the first nice day we’d had and we were by the lake, taking advantage of the sunshine. We were supposed to be researching, but you kept nodding off. I look up and I see Ron pulling your glasses from your face and you gave this sleepy thanks and just lay your head in his lap. I just remembered thinking I’d like things to always be like this.”

“It’s not even something I did,” Harry told her.

“You hardly ever us touch you,” Hermione told him, “And we’d spent all year being cross with one another and I knew you were lost on Ginny. That year was the first time I really considered that it wouldn’t just always be the three of us and it really terrified me. That moment, so peaceful, made me see that we still could.”

Harry reached over, putting his hand on hers and his thumb stroked the back of her hand. “I’m only teasing.”

They both turned to Harry expectantly. “Alright,” he caved, not looking too upset about it. He looked to Ron first. “I’ve got two mind. First, of course, was the time that you came and rescued me from the Dursleys. I was convinced I was going to starve to death and no one would realize until I didn’t show up on the train and then you come in, all heroic and just…took me in.”

“Of course mate,” Ron said, looking pleased.

“And then there was fifth year, before your first quidditch match. You were pulling on Wood’s robes and you just filled them out so nicely. Wood was always so big and burly and you weren’t even sixteen.”

“Here that Hermione?” Ron asked, grinning. “Our Harry has a thing for _burly_ men.”

“Shut up,” Harry muttered as Ron continued to chuckle.

“I remember that day,” Ron said, his face filled with mirth. “Didn’t know why you were staring at me but now that I see that look just about every day-“

“I don’t ogle you every day,” Harry balked.

Ron merely raised his eyebrows disbelievingly and Harry flushed a little, turning to Hermione. “Fourth year, right after we’d had that massive Transfiguration essay. The one you just about killed yourself on.”

Hermione nodded looking like she knew exactly the assignment he was talking about.

“I suppose you must’ve gone for a bath because you came back all good smelling and sleepy. Ron and I were playing chess and you came and stood behind me and you pressed against my arm when you bent down to give me some advice. It was right then I looked up and caught Ron staring at you and understood for a moment why he’d been doing that all year.”

“I wasn’t,” Ron muttered.

“You do know we dating?” Hermione asked, “Don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know.” He grinned at her, at them. “For as long as I can manage it.”

“Manage what?” Harry asked, confused. “To stick this out?”

“Nah, I’ll be the last one standing,” Ron said confidently. “I suppose for as long as I can manage to convince you both to stick around.”

“Ten years isn’t enough proof?”

“Ask me in another fifty,” Ron replied. “Actually, we’d better make it eighty, just to be certain.”

Hermione squeezed Harry’s hand. “And then you’ll kick us to the curb?”

“I suppose by then it’ll be the right time to ask for forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it’s your thing, [follow me on Tumblr? ](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
